


a song for you.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, God damnit, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, angst in the end, angsty ending, kihyun gets rejected :(, kihyun has a crush for shownu, kihyun sings for shownu, shownu doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: kihyun likes to sing,sing his aching feeling out.what if the aching,won't go away this time?------------------------------;') "only fools rush in" djkfksa





	a song for you.

**Author's Note:**

> kihyun and shownu are like, in this performing arts related school  
> shownu's in the dance department and kihyun is in the vocal department  
> but dorms are a thing and they've been dorm mates for a while
> 
> (additional: hyungwon - dance, minhyuk - vocal, jooheon - vocal(rap), changkyun - vocal(rap), wonho - dance)

It was currently lunch for the Starship P.A Academy.  
Kihyun sighed heavily once he stepped out of his vocal training session,   
Heart almost beating out of his chest as one thought remained on his mind.

He planned to sing his feelings for Hyunwoo, right in front of Hyunwoo tonight.

 

 

**Yoo Kihyun.**   
**He's a sensitive but motherly-friend.**   
**His friend in particular, Minhyuk, liked to nickname him as hamster.**   
**Kihyun is a pretty joyous boy, he laughs a lot and does it boisterously when doing so.**

**Though as only Changkyun and Jooheon as witnessed him breaking down over something as simple as this;**   
**His so-called roommate/dorm mate, Hyunwoo.**

**Hyunwoo was his all-time crush, honestly, maybe not even crush.**   
**Kihyun probably loved him with all his heart,**   
**So much that he couldn't tell what the difference was whether if he was just being nice or if he liked Kihyun.**

**Because of all this, Kihyun always deals with an aching chest.**   
**His best way to cope was to sing everything out the best he can;**   
**Thus he's known to be one of the top vocalists in the school itself.**

 

 

"Kihyun hyungi!!~"  
Kihyun was greeted by a hug from behind, which came from his dongsaeng, Jooheon.  
Changkyun followed along, who seemed to look rather ill and exhausted.  
"What happened to Changkyun?" Jooheon pulled back from his hug and looked at the youngest,  
Letting a breathy chuckle from his lips.

"Let's just say we used our voice a lot in training today." Changkyun stated, his voice was hoarse and sore.  
"I can tell," Kihyun laughed, as the conversation seemed to continue on until they reached their designated table.

The three seemed to sit down on a random table, seeing that their usual one was taken by a bunch of people.  
"Heeey~" Minhyuk grinned widely as he sat down beside Kihyun, who was seated across the younger ones.  
"So, today's the day, huh?" As soon as Minhyuk mentioned it, the hamster took a deep breath.

Kihyun wasn't so sure about this honestly,  
  


"C'mon hyung, be confident in yourself." Changkyun weakly uttered out, resting his face on his hand.  
Kihyun's eyes focused on the table, he was nervous.

"Stop being so down, and think positive. You've been telling us that he's been showing hints, right?"  
Jooheon smiled softly, Kihyun looked at him directly. "Yeah. . . But--"  
"Then go for it! I'm sure he likes you back." He cheered loudly, trying to cheer his hyung up.

Kihyun's lips formed a small smile, he felt a little better about himself.

 

Time had passed so damn fast for Kihyun.  
Everything felt like a blur for him at this point; he couldn't even remember anything his vocal trainer said.  
At some time during some free time, he ended up singing quietly to himself to relax the anxiousness down--

It kinda worked but it rose up again either way.

You may be wondering. . . How is this plan gonna work out?  
Hyungwon and Wonho will be inviting Hyunwoo to a non-public place, a quiet and peaceful one at best where Kihyun can perform without disturbances.  
Minhyuk will be the one to signal Kihyun of when his dorm mate arrives, so he can arrive at the destination at the right timing.  
Jooheon and Changkyun helped Kihyun with how he's gonna start the song; start singing before you enter the location.

God, this was so planned out, even I'm surprised.

 

"Hey, where is this, if I can even ask? You guys won't answer my other questions."  
Hyunwoo blinked as him and two others (Hyungwon and Wonho), walked straight.  
"Actually, it's where Wonho hyung and I often hang out," Hyungwon spewed out the fastest lie he could think of,  
Hoping that Hoseok is able to flow along with it smoothly.

"Y--Yeah. It's a quiet place and we could think of choreography there."  
Hyunwoo hummed loudly in a joking manner, "You guys are really in love, I swear." He grinned smugly,  
"No." Hyungwon's face became a bright red. Not now, Hyunwoo!

"Are we there yet-- Oof!" Hyunwoo exclaimed as Hoseok shoved him into the location, scurrying off and running with the other.

"What the. . . They just pranked me--" Hyunwoo's words were interrupted as he heard someone faintly humming a tune.

 

**Wise men say**   
**Only fools rush in**

 

Hyunwoo looked around in the dark,   
"Huh. . . That singing voice sounds familiar." He muttered under his breath,  
Until he spotted someone who beamed ever so brightly in the moonlight.

 

**But I can't help**   
**Falling in love with you.**

 

Kihyun's eyes started to tear up as he stepped out of nowhere,  
The two stood at a distance that seemed to separate them on the hill top.  
There was no turning back at this point.

 

**Shall I stay?**   
**Would it be a sin. . .**   
**If I can't help falling in love with you?**

 

His hand clutched his clothed chest, basically his shirt.  
Kihyun caught a glance at Hyunwoo's eyes,  
Suddenly, he could feel his heart drop a million feet from what he saw.

 

**Like a river flows surely to the sea,**   
**Darling so it goes. . .**   
**Some things are meant to be. . . .**   
  
  


Kihyun came to an abrupt stop.  
His voice had cracked at the last line he sang,  
As once he saw Hyunwoo's eyes,   
They explained everything to him and every reason he should stop singing.

The younger held his head down, teeth clenched tightly as his entire body ached.

 

"Kihyun-a. . . I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

 

Kihyun couldn't bear it, but he looked up and saw Hyunwoo's pitiful expression.  
It made him hurt so much more, and he didn't know why.  
"It's. . . Okay. Let's stay as friends, should we?" Kihyun smiled, 

His smile felt so damn forced.

"Yeah! Yeah. . . I'm going back to the dorm. . . See you there."  
Hyunwoo weakly said as he waved goodbye and walked off.  
Kihyun settled his hand on his chest. It felt so painful and he wanted it to stop.

The tears began to run down from his eyes, he tried to sing it away,   
completely forgetting that Minhyuk was hiding somewhere there,  
But the aching feeling wouldn't go away this time around.

"Why won't. . . It disappear."  
Minhyuk came out of the bushes and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I planned this."  
He burst into much more tears, basically a stream of it. He was sure he'd break down at the sight of him again at the dorm.  
"Kihyun-a, I'm really really sorry." Minhyuk's voice sounded so broken, he felt extremely guilty that his friend was experiencing this because of his stupid plan.  
Kihyun knew it wasn't his fault, but nothing else could stop his tears now.

 

 

**I sang a song for you then,**   
**Knowing that the next time I'll sing,  
The heavy feeling on me won't leave me while I do so.**

 


End file.
